New Yorks's Next Top Model, Cycle 5
'''Episodes''' '''The girl who get smoked off''' ''First aired: September,29 2012'' The contestnts meat each other and understend that the fans are now a judge. Forsome that was a very good news, but for others was like bad dream. Than Tyra said that the prizes will be reveald in episode 2. They go straightly to work in black and white retro anti smoke photoshoot. At panel Tyra reveals that she will be the only judge this season except the fans. Darian photo was amazing and take the crown. Nicole and Victoria down in the bottom and the fans decide to give a chance to Nicole and Victoria go home. *'''First call-out:''' Darian Ellis *'''Bottom two:''' Nicole Fox & Victoria Henley *'''Elimaneidet:''' Victoria Henley *'''Featured photographer:''' Mike Rosentha '''The girl who get inlove with Adam''' ''First aired: November, 23 2012'' In the house the girls was jumping from happines because Victoria went home. Their challenge was to posing the runway. At the end Clare win the challenge & 10 000 for her bank. At the photoshoot the girls was posing nude with male model. Some did great but for Nicole was not that goo. At the panel Nicole has a very bad comment from the judges. At the elimination Leila win the best photo. Tge fans decide to send Nicole & Kristin at the bottom and Nicole was elimaneidet. *'''First call-out:''' Leila Goldkuhl *'''Bottom two:''' Nicole Fox & Kristin Kagay *'''Elimaneidet:''' Nicole Fox *'''Featured photographer:''' Mathew Jordan Smith '''The girl who smell like meat''' ''First aired: November, 30 2012'' The girls were surpise of Nicole's elimination last week. Leila on other side was very happy that she won the best photo of the week. That make Kristin angry and she attack Leila. And then they explode into fight. On the next day the girls did a photoshoot in meat packing wering meat. Clare did awsome job and win the best photo. Darian & Lauren Brie has the lowest score and they were in the bottom two. In the end Darian was eliminated *'''First call-out: '''Clare Venema *'''Bottom two: '''Darian Ellis & Lauren Brie Harding *'''Elimaneidet: '''Darian Ellis *'''Featured photographer: '''Mike Ruiz '''The girl who kiss Zayn Malik''' ''First aired: December, 7 2012'' When the girls comeback to the house they see a Tyra Mail. In the mail was wrote: ''"It's time to cut more than one of you"''. The girls go into a hair salon for their makeovers. This time they ask every single one is they want to have the look they told them. Lexie said no and later they ask her to leave the show. In the photoshoot they pose naked with the star of One Direction Zayn Malik. Kayla win the best photo of the week. Shannon and Lauren Brie were in the bottom two. Lauren Brie went home. *'''Elimaneidet outside of panel: ''' Lexie Tomchek *'''First call-out: ''' Kayla Ferrel *'''Bottom two: ''' Shannon Stewart & Lauren Brie Harding *'''Elimaneidet: ''' Lauren Brie Harding *'''Featured photographer: ''' Ann He '''The winner who comeback''' ''First aired:'' *'''First call-out: ''' Laura James *'''Bottom two: ''' Clare Venema & Katie Cleary *'''Elimaneidet: ''' Katie Cleary *'''Returned:''' Sophie Sumner *'''Featured photographer: ''' Matthew Rolston '''The girl who doesn't like vampire''' ''First aired:'' *'''First call-out: ''' Laura James *'''Bottom two: ''' Jessica Serfaty & Shannon Stewart *'''Elimaneidet: ''' Shannon Stewart *'''Featured photographer: ''' Matthew Jordan Smith '''The girl who love shoes''' ''First aired:'' *'''First call-out: ''' Sophie Sumner *'''Bottom two: ''' Jessica Serfaty & Clare Venema *'''Elimaneidet: ''' Clare Venema *'''Featured photographer: ''' Michael Rosenthal '''The girl who comeback and fell in the trash''' ''First aired:'' *'''Returned:''' Nicole Fox *'''First call-out: ''' Laura James *'''Bottom two: ''' Leila Goldkuhl & Jessica Serfaty *'''Elimaneidet: ''' Jessica Serfaty *'''Featured photographer: ''' Tyra Banks '''The girl who forgot the script''' ''First aired:'' *'''First call-out: ''' Nicole Fox *'''Bottom two: ''' Kristin Kagay & Kayla Ferrel *'''Elimaneidet: '''Kristin Kagay *'''Featured photographer: ''' Nigel Barker '''The girl who love couture''' ''First aired:'' *'''First call-out: ''' Leila Goldkuhl *'''Bottom two: ''' Nicole Fox & Kayla Ferrel *'''Elimaneidet: ''' Kayla Ferrel *'''Featured photographer: ''' Tyra Banks '''The girl who is cover girl''' ''First aired:'' *'''First call-out: ''' Sophie Sumner *'''Bottom two: ''' Laura James & Leila Goldkuhl *'''Elimaneidet: ''' No one *'''Featured photographer: ''' Jim De Yonker '''The girl who win the competition''' ''First aired:'' *'''Elimaneidet outside of panel: ''' Leila Goldkuhl *'''Elimaneidet: ''' Nicole Fox *'''Runner up: ''' Sophie Sumner *'''Winner: ''' Laura James *'''Featured photographer: ''' Jez Smith '''Elimination Table''' * In '''Episode 4''' Lexie was eliminated out of the panel * In '''Episode 5''' the winners were turn back in the judging room and Sophie was turn back * In '''Episode 8''' the eliminated contestants were turn back and Nicole was turn back * In '''Episode 11''' was non elimination * In '''Episode 12''' Leila was eliminated out of the panel '''Photo Shoot Guide''' * '''Episode 1 Photo Shoot:''' B&W Negative Smoking Effect * '''Episode 2 Photo Shoot:''' Adam & Eve * '''Episode 3 Photo Shoot:''' Meat Packing In White Dress * '''Episode 4 Photo Shoot:''' Sexy Time With Zayn Malik In The Snow * '''Episode 5 Photo Shoot:''' Teen Rudnes * '''Episode 6 Photo Shoot:''' Halloween Vampire * '''Episode 7 Photo Shoot:''' Nine West AD * '''Episode 8 Photo Shoot:''' Fashion At The Trash * '''Episode 9 Commercial:''' Commercial For Beverlly Hills Hotel * '''Episode 10 Photo Shoot:''' Couture * '''Episode 11 Photo Shoot:''' Cover Girl AD * '''Episode 12 Photo Shoots:''' NYLON & VOGUE Covers '''Contestants''' '''Votes'''